Never
by Abster1
Summary: She can never know how he feels inside.... Lots of fluff and sappiness Ravie [End redone to original state.]


A/N: Okay, this is simply a piece of pure fluff and sap that I felt I had to write. The end is fixed if you've read this before – and if not, feel free to disregard what I just said. This is super short and purely to eliminate boredom - have fun!

Disclaimer: I am making no money with this piece and don't plan to, it was done purely for entertainment purposes only, and should be viewed as such. Please don't sue me. I own nothing.

* * *

Never. That's when she would know. Never. He could never tell her that truthfully, he thought about being more than friends with her all the time. That the reason he was tough on her whenever she went after a guy was because he knew every single one of them were completely wrong for her. 

At first, the only reason to go over to her house was to see or meet her. Over time though, he went over despite the fact she wasn't going to be there. Even though she wasn't there, it still felt nice for him to go where there was a sense of her. He didn't know it at the time, but now that he had accepted his feelings, he realized that's what it had always been.

While waiting for here, he usually ended up hanging out with parts of her family. It used to be extremely annoying, and should have been avoided at all costs, but he couldn't keep himself away. Then when it was imperative he stay away he found himself irreversibly on the phone. Then, as her brother became older and cooler it wasn't bad at all. Actually, by that point he was considered a second son, and it was much more a habit than anything to just go over to her house when he was bored.

Never. That's when she would know. When he's at home watching TV and Pressure's music video (he usually hates music videos) "Gotta Get You Back" plays it stays on. The only reason he watches it is because she's in it. He thinks the beginning of the video is excellent; where she's made up pretty, but the end where she's soaking wet, covered in ice cream and garbage is just as good. Mostly because it makes him laugh, just like she does, and he actually sees her in those types of situations. She's actually the only reason that he likes the song at all. He could sing it all day long, and it would probably only get slightly annoying.

She can never know that he sings almost as much as he raps now, because when they had sang together in the past it was so much fun. All of those times made it thoroughly enjoyable, and he likes to do it alone now too.

Never. Never is when she could find him out. Discover how much she meant to him. To find out he was completely, utterly, and truly in love with her. He could never let her know he fought a battle within himself every day on whether or not to tell her; to go and risk their friendship or not.

Shortly after fighting himself one day he was over at her house, and was thinking to himself, _Never, she's never gonna know how I feel_. But before he could be preoccupied by other thoughts or she could come back into the room, a compelling thought struck him.

Never. If he never told her, he'd never get to hold her in his arms just because he could. He could never get down on one knee for her holding a little velvet box. He could never kiss her again; none like that one kiss they had had, nor more serious ones he had dreamt about. He would never be able to hold her hand, call her silly nicknames as she pinched his cheeks or fruffed his hair. Never, he realized, was like forever. And forever, as they say, is an awfully long time.

In a moment he realized that he was sentencing himself to a lifetime of regrets, what-ifs, and daydreams, when the real thing would always be just a confession away. She walked back into the kitchen as his realization occurred. His face was falling from the natural broad smile he wore to an expression similar to that of heartbreak.

"Eddie, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, setting down the papers she had just gotten to show him.

Startled at her voice Eddie looked up at her, methodically getting off of his stool. He walked toward her more quickly, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." With that they were face to face, Eddie smiling that she hadn't worn heels today. He kissed her as if in a hurry, but didn't cut off quite so quickly. Pulling away from her Eddie looked her in the eye saying, "I love you Raven."

"Really?" she squeaked, her eyes welling up. He smiled, nodding and Raven burst out, "I love you too Eddie!" She threw her arms around him, squeezing tight, letting tears fall strait into his shirt.

There they stood, dancing somewhat, until the hysteria subsided enough to kiss some more, and talk a little. By the time the rest of her family got home, none of that mattered. He was holding Raven in his arms on the couch, just because he could. She was his, and he was hers. Never, that was when he would let her go.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the original version with a splash of my later ideas thrown in. It's much better, but just different after, "eyes welling up". Seriously. Oh, And when she says "Really?" that's like when in "Runaway Bride" Julia Roberts and Richard Gere just kissed and they're saying how long it's been going on in the church he says, "It's been a little bit longer for me." and she says, "Really?" So that's how Raven says it except squeakier. :D If you have no idea what I'm talking about it's okay. Oh, and I was paraphrasing just now. I hope you enjoyed - now please review! Tell me if you liked it or hated it or thought it was mediocre or if it warmed your heart, freed your soul, maybe it was just plain good or you loved it. Please do tell me all - in a review! 

-Abz


End file.
